Run Rabbit Run
by takethedamnbanana
Summary: COMPLETE. A songfic to 'Run Rabbit Run - The Hoosiers'. Choey/Mila/Quogan. First story ever, so don't be TOO harsh. It's better than it sounds, please, please, PLEASE read!
1. TRAILER

**DISCLAIMER:** _Yes, I am a teenage girl who owns Zoey 101... rolls eyes  
_  
TRAILER – RUN RABBIT RUN

There's a truth behind one James Garrett… a very DARK truth.

_**I saw a fox by the rabbit-hole**_

_Shows Chase glaring at James_

_**But you saw a prince from a fairytale**_

_James and Zoey lock eyes_

_**He promised that he'd watch over you**_

_James kisses Zoey_

_**It turned out to be the fox we all knew**_

_Screen turns suddenly black._

* * *

Yes – I am aware I stink at summaries and trailers. It's just to get the idea across.


	2. CHAPTER 1

RUN RABBIT RUN

RUN RABBIT RUN

_**I saw a fox by the rabbit hole**_

_**But you saw a prince from a fairytale**_

He couldn't stop his foot from tapping. Chase Matthews was going back to PCA. It was half-way through senior year. He couldn't go back last semester because of those damned immigration services, so he had to wait another six months. But this time, he wasn't going to be stopped.

Things had changed for Zoey, she'd just got over missing Chase and she found comfort in James Garrett. They sat eating their picnic on the soft, lush grass.

Chase leaned back on to the hard seat, trying to calm himself down. He wondered if anything had changed back at PCA. It's too bad he didn't know exactly _how_ things have changed.

"Ladies and gentlemen please prepare for landing." boomed the voice of a pilot. He was home.

They'd finished eating and were clearing up.

"You make an awesome chocolate cake." James licked his lips from the creamy chocolate icing.

"Actually, Michael made it for us," she replied "but I'll pass on the compliment."

James leaned in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Pass that on to Michael for me too."

"I shall." she kissed him back. If only she knew the truth about him.

He stood there. Shocked. Zoey betrayed him, she said she loved him. It made him sick. Then it hit him, one look was all he needed to know the truth about this guy. He ran back to his dorm, trying to get over the shock of what just happened. A familiar voice trailed behind him.

"Chase?" she screamed.

She couldn't believe what was happening. Had he seen her with James? She wanted to find out.  
"Chase… are you here?" shaking, she closed the door behind her. She saw Chase lying on his bed, staring into space. He looked pale. Almost _dead_. "Please, Chase, talk to me."  
"Shouldn't you be with…?"

"I'm sorry, ok?"  
" I thought you said…" he was cut off once more.  
"I know I said I love you. But I wasn't _in_ love with you. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I was chasing hopeless dreams." he solemnly spoke.

"Can we still be friends?"

There was a long silence, Zoey crossed her fingers.

"You really think we ever stopped?" he smiled. They embraced in a long, tight hug.

"Not helping the situation!" he gasped.  
"Sorry…"


	3. CHAPTER 2

RUN RABBIT RUN

_Disclaimer__: Yes, I am a teenage girl who owns Zoey 101. Get with the programme._

_**I saw a fox by the rabbit hole, **_

_**But you saw a prince from a fairy-tale**_

"So, you think I should tell her?" Chase was pacing. There was no reply

"Ok, I have gone INSANE. I'm talking to a stuffed animal!" The giraffe sat there, looking blank. Though stuffed animals are _usually_ like that.

"Yo, bush, wassup?" Michael laughed from the door-frame.

"Oh, you know… the sky… and the fact I know something about James that Zoey'll regret." he added casually.

"So, how's the sky?" asked Michael.

"HORRIBLE. IT'S POLLUTED." he shouted back.

"Well, I can see you're against global warming. And James. Look, Zoey's happy with James. If you go against him, she won't be happy. And if you love her you'd-" he was cut off.

"I know, let her choose who she's happiest with. But he's-" Chase never got to finish. His eyes were drawn to the tanned figure in a tuxedo. "Why are you wearing a tux at eight 'o' clock?" he questioned.

"Oh, I, uhhh… why are you back so soon? I, uhhh…" muttered a very dashing, very red Logan.

"Baby, are you gonna-" Quinn stood frozen at the sight of Chase and Michael. They were all frozen, actually, like ice. Did Quinn call Logan 'baby'?

"Did you just-?" Michael and Chase said in unison before Quinn disappeared, crying.

"Thanks." Logan stated in a very sarcastic voice before sprinting off to comfort his girlfriend.

Forgetting that, Chase said: "I'm going to tell her, for her own good."

"Well, I'm your best friend so I'm with you on anything, dude."

"Thanks, Mike" he set off to tell Zoey about James.

Zoey lay on her bed, still excited of the previous afternoon. She had an awesome boyfriend she'd got her best friend back without losing any of them. She heard a knock on the door and went to get it, wondering who it'd be at 8:30pm.

"Hey, Fuzzyhead." she smiled.

"Hey." this was weird. He didn't even protest at her calling him 'fuzzyhead'.

"You ok?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah," sitting down, he took a deep breath, wondering what would come out of what he was about to tell her. "I just… need to ask you something.

"Shoot."

"Has James ever… I don't know… treated you… a little out of order?" he muttered.

"Why would you think that?"

Chase breathed in but no words came out.

"Chase?"

"Because, well… I think he's… a little… weird." trying to put it as gently as he could was Chase's style.

"Weird? Chase Matthews, are you _jealous_?" she teased.

"Just- just forget it. I'm just being paranoid. You know me."

"Yeah, and once you get to know James I know you two'll be good friends."

'Maybe, if you torture me. There's no way I'm being friends with the likes of that jerk.' he thought. But instead came out "Awesome. Hey, I got a bunch of 'Girly Cow' re-runs and movies from England. Wanna watch 'em with me tonight?"

"Not tonight."

"What's the problem Brookes, don't think you can resist me?"

She giggled and hit him on the arm. "No not tonight, maybe tomorrow. Tonight I have a date with-" she was cut off.

"James. I understand," he cut her off "Go have a great time, Zo." he forced out.

"Thanks" she hugged him and they both left. It was sad, tomorrow could be her best and worst day of her life…

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUNNNNN.**

**The drama continues…**


	4. CHAPTER 3

RUN RABBIT RUN

_Disclaimer__: I own a panda but don't own a porpoise or a giraffe. Or Zoey 101._

_**He promised that he'd watch over you,**_

_**It turned out to be the fox we all knew.**_

"So, how you liking dinner?" asked James asked biting into some spaghetti.

"It's very… formal." she laughed.

"Awesome. I know I haven't talked to you for a while but -" he never got to finish.

"It's okay."

"You keep on munching. So… you're good friends with Chase, huh?"

"Umm, yeah, but that's all."

"Alright… I think he likes you more than that."

"Nah he's always gonna be my big-bushy-haired-freak." she managed to get out. But deep down, that was all a lie.

"Ok…" he whispered.

Despite their awkward conversation, at the end of the date, he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss; like the boy of her dreams.

"Night, Zo."

"Night." she sighed, skipping into her dorm.

"How'd your date with James go?" Quinn and Lola asked, being their usual nosey selves.

"Fantastic!" she smiled and jumped into her bed.

"Good to hear it." Lola smiled. But Zoey couldn't hear, she was already drifting into sleep, knowing she had a near to perfect life.

"Well, Matthews, you got the popcorn?" she asked, peering into the room.

"Yeah. You got the big, puffy, pillows?"

"Yep, and they're as bushy as your hair" she laughed.

"I'm gonna get you for that one, Brookes!" he yelled before picking her up and tickling her as if it was his job.

"STOP IT!" she laughed whilst trying to defend herself.

"Alright!" he dropped her onto the pillows.

It was 11pm; they were both on the couch, Zoey's head on his chest. He loved this. He loved her. And before they knew it, they fell asleep in each others arms. Michael gently opened the door; he wanted to ask Chase how telling Zoey about James went. When he saw the two, he assumed pretty well. He smiled, and closed the door again.

She snapped her eyes open, trying to figure out where she was. She felt an arm around her waist. For a minute, she was terrified. She tried to make out who they were. Chase. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief and looked at the LED clock next to her.

_03:07_

What? She really slept here? Then she remembered a whole lot of Girly Cow. It was ok. Nothing actually happened. Zoey decided to go back to her dorm. Slowly getting up she tried not to make a sound.

"Night, Zo." Chase whispered, opening his eyes.

"Goodnight. And I'm sorry for falling asleep like that, I forgot where I was."

"It's ok," she left the room "I still love you."

Zoey made her way back to her dorm, hoping no-one saw her. Then she remembered, tonight was a gig and half her grade were going, including Quinn and Lola. No-one would see her. Slowly she opened the door. She froze. There was a dark figure sitting on her bed. She dared to flick on the lights to see who it was.

"Hello, Zoey." he whispered.

"Oh, god, James, I'm glad it's you. For a minute I was-"

"It's 3am, Zoey. Where have you been 'till three am?"

He came closer, closer. Then, she caught a glimpse of what glinted in his clenched fist.

A knife.

**So, know you get it.**

**If you don't, how's the planet you live on?**

**You never thought behind those big, blue eyes was a…**

**You get the idea.**


	5. CHAPTER 4

RUN RABBIT RUN

RUN RABBIT RUN

_Disclaimer__: I don't own Z101._

**Thanks to – navy seaside anchor, Zoey.Chase4eva and ColoursOfTheSky101 for all your AWESOME reviews. Replies at the bottom.**

_**Too good to be true**_

"Night, Zoey. See you tomorrow…" James kissed her forehead and walked out of her dorm. She felt weak. Finally, she gathered up the strength to get to the shower. Every step was full of pain and when she got into the shower, the hot water stung the cut down her arm, which bled as if it would never stop.

"God, how am I gonna cover this up…?" she trembled.

Slowly, she thought of a plan to save herself from herself, her friends.

The whole of the day, Zoey couldn't focus. She was too scared about James coming back, so for the day she remained quiet. People couldn't help notice that, but she didn't care. She was more concerned if people saw the deep wounds on her shoulder.

Music, homework or even her friends couldn't take her mind off things, so when Lola and Quinn went for dinner, she was uneasy. Especially when she heard someone at the door.

"Zo, you in there?" knowing who it was, she opened the door.

"Hey, Chase…"

"Are you ok? 'Cos you seemed to be a little disconnected during class, what happened?" Chase rushed; he knew his best friend was upset.

"I'm fine." they sat down.

"Are you sure?" he put his hand on her shoulder. Zoey flinched, which made the pain worse. "Wait, what happened?"

"Nothing. Remember, I had my date with James, I came to your dorm, we watched Girly Cow." she reminded.

"Hold up, has this got anything to do with James?"

"No, he's too good to be true!" she fudged the truth.

"Really? Or is he a little _too_ good to be true?" Zoey held back tears.

"N-no. He, he's awesome. It's just… my grades." she lied.

"Well, I'll help you-" he was cut off by a phone ringing. He reached out for it.

"I need to get that…" she picked it up.

"HOW DO I TELL THE GIRL OF MY DREAMS I LOVE HER?!" Michael screamed at the giraffe. He took a minute to think over who he was talking to. "God, I've been hanging out with Chase too long." he muttered.

"So Casanova, how's telling Lola going?" Logan asked, standing behind him.

"How did you-?"

"I have my ways."

"So… now the truths out… how'd you tell Quinn you loved her?" he asked. He couldn't believe it, but he was about to get advice from Logan Reese.

"I just came out with the truth." he said.

"That's it? Nothing romantic, like flowers?"

"Nope." Logan spoke bluntly.

"Some ladies-man you are…"

"Hey, it turned out she loved me back. Girls like courage. You come out with it, she'll probably love you back."

"If this back-fires, you're getting a wedgie." Michael threatened.

"Oh no. I need some new underwear." he said back sarcastically.

"You… love me?" Lola asked, flattered.

"Yeah, for a long time now."

"Awwww, Michael" she hugged him tightly. "I love you too!"

"Really? You do?"

"Yeah! I mean your funny and-" before she got to finish, he pressed his lips against hers.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"I need to talk to you. I'll be there in 2 minutes." a familiar voice echoed back. The connection went dead. James. As much as he was the last person she wanted to see, she knew she'd have to face him someday and she had to be alone.

"Uhh, Chase, I have homework to catch up o-"

There was a knock on the door.

Chase got up and suspiciously opened the door.

Standing there, the last person she wanted him to see.

**Wooooo… DRAMA.**

**But we all love that. Drama makes the world go round in a world without cheese.**

_**REPLIES**_

**ColoursOfTheSky101 – Chase couldn't tell Zoey because even though he did want to, he wasn't absolutely sure James was a… you know.**

**Zoey.Chase4Eva – So did I – lol.**

**navy seaside anchor – Thank you so much!**

**shimbby – You rock. Thanks!**


	6. CHAPTER 5

RUN RABBIT RUN

RUN RABBIT RUN

_Disclaimer__: I :cough: do not : cough: own Zoey 101_

**Y****ou all know what happened in the last chapter. James stood there, right between what could've been a CZ moment. Awkward.**

_**What chance did you stand?**_

_**Take flight, turn tail,**_

_**Get out while you can.**_

Chase stood there, shocked. He'd been getting a lot of shock lately, and frankly, he was beginning to get sick of it.

"Hey… James." he muttered.

"Chase. Can I talk to Zoey for a minute?" he shoved him out of the way.

"Yeah, I… ha- have another date with James. S- Sorry I didn't tell you." she stuttered nervously.

"Alright," he said cautiously "Take care of yourself. You know my number." Chase whispered in her ear. He left the room. Zoey's heart was racing. As James closed the door, she thought these would be her last moments.

"Zoey, I'm," she didn't expect the next word "Sorry. I was a jerk."

'You got that right' she thought. "Right." she spoke.

"And I didn't mean to hurt you." he sighed.

"Please, leave." she backed away.

"What? Why can't you accept my apology?"

"YOU THINK A LITTLE APOLOGY IS GONNA MAKE THINGS BETTER?! WELL ITS NO-" the rest was muffled by a hand. Zoey wriggled free.

"You'll regret that, Brookes, you'll REGRET IT!" James shouted. He came closer, in a deadly stance. Zoey started running down the hall. "COME BACK HERE!" a shout trailed behind her. Her run broke into a sprint as he got angrier. As soon as she thought she was gonna die, it was like heaven was on her side. An alley. She realized there was no-one around, but that didn't matter.

"GET OVER Here you..." her heart skipped a beat. Finally, as she ran into the corner, her legs collapsed all over the floor. Breathing heavily, she dialled some numbers into her cellphone.

Chase was sweating; he knew something was up when James showed in Zoey's room. He just knew it. His cellphone started ringing – when he saw the caller ID he picked it up immediately.

"ZOEY? ARE YOU OK?!" it was like God was talking to her.

"Help… Ja-James… he…" she gasped

"WHERE ARE YOU?!" yelled Chase.

"Behind… sci-science… lab…" a breathless Zoey gasped.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" Chase sprinted out of the dorm and headed to the science-lab. He didn't care if he could be putting his life in danger; all he knew his best friend was in danger and he was going to save her.

Sprinting as if there was no tomorrow, Chase was eager to get to the science-lab, and when he did, he was in shock. His eyes widened. There was Zoey: his best-friend, his love. But not as he'd expected.

**Sorry it was a little short, wanted to get the old suspense out of the way and make even more, new, annoying suspense. How evil am I? Well, my name means angel, but I'm almost the opposite :).**

_**REPLIES**_

**Joucelin – Heres your update :smirks evilly:**

**cherrybomb10295 – I came up with this idea when I was listening to the song. And watching Zoey 101. You gotta love multi-tasking!**

**navy seaside anchor – yeah, I agree, Zoey ain't having the greatest of days…**

**n.1fanofZ101 is zoey.chase4eva – same here. James is pure EVIL. No offence to any James' out there.**

**shimbby – I agree. Wanna find out?**

**Thanks for everyone's support, guys. You rock!**


	7. CHAPTER 6

RUN RABBIT RUN

RUN RABBIT RUN

_Disclaimer__: Nope, not me._

**We left at a cliffie with Chase finding Zoey – but not as he expected.**

_**Run rabbit run,**_

_**As far, as far,**_

_**As you can don't look back.**_

There she was – legs collapsed, arms over her face, sweating and extremely pale. Chase couldn't bear to see her like this and rushed over to her as soon as he saw her.

"Zoey!?" there was no reply. Was he too late? She wasn't breathing, but he did feel a pulse. Before he did anything, he needed to get them both safe from James. He scooped her into his arms and carried her back to his room. He gently lay her down.

'_She looked around. Nothing could be seen; it was as black as the death of night. She heard a familiar voice, there was fire around her body._

"_Zoey. I'm gonna get you, Zoey."_

_She heard another voice_

"_I don't just miss her, I'm in love with her…" it was a flashback of Chase. _

Chase took her jumper off to cool her down. Then he spotted the deep gashes just above her tank top; he cringed at the sight of his loved one hurt.

"Come on, Zo, wake up." he breathed, exhausted from running.

He slowly leaned in and breathed into her lips. He felt her breath starting up again.

'_This__ was all so confusing; she couldn't see anything but there were echoes all around her._

"_Zoey. Zoey." James came out of the dark._

"_No, NO!" she screamed_

"_Take care of yourself, Zo." Chase came out of the dark. He faded again and James came closer, she saw fire in his eyes._

"_I'm gonna get you, Zoey, and KILL you."_

"_NO! DON'T! NO!" she yelled as the fire rose and burned her face._

"_Zoey… Zoey… Zoey…" his voice trailed off'._

"Zoey… Zoey... Zoey, it's ok." she felt herself back in reality. "Zoey, nothings gonna happen, you're safe now." Chase comforted her.

"Chase…" she whispered.

"It's ok."

"No it's not, James is gonna-" Zoey wasn't sure is that was a dream or not.

"He's not gonna hurt you. I'm here." he breathed.

"Wha-what happened?" Zoey was still scared from what'd just happened.

"James happened, that's what happened," he got up "I swear I'm gonna punch the lights outta that guy. Look what he did!" he pointed to the gash on her arm just underneath her sleeve. "Why didn't you tell me? I could've helped you."

"I didn't want you to get scared or worried."

"Well _that _worked." he yelled sarcastically. Zoey looked down; he didn't know if she was crying. Chase regretted what he'd just said. "I'm sorry. I was just so worried. Zoey, don't cry. You know I can't see you like that." Zoey leaned against his chest.

"It's not that. Why would he do… what he did?"

"He doesn't see how special you are." they locked eyes. There was an awkward silence, until Chase finally broke it. "Let's watch a movie, get your mind off things. You can stay here tonight."

"You sure? I mean I can-"

"I can't have him coming back again. It's too dangerous, he's probably even angrier now."

"Thanks" she smiled weakly.

"Anytime, Zo. Hey, what movie do you wnna watch?"

"Is there, oh, lets say… popcorn?"

"With the movie theatre butter!" he laughed.

It was 1am. Chase still couldn't stop his head from re-playing everything about Zoey. The moment he met her, the dance contest, and when he transferred to England. But most of all, when he saw Zoey passed out this afternoon. It scared him that PCA wasn't all that safe after all. He knew he had to do something to James. Then he decided that tomorrow he was gonna 'talk' some sense into that boy…

**How evil am I? EXTREMELY.**** Haha, I love all of you guys who reviewed. Seriously, you ROCK. Come on, peoples, more reviews please! Anyway, there wasn't much to reply to, but I'll give it me best shot.**

_**REPLIES**_

**navy seaside anchor – You'll find out soon!**

**ColoursOfTheSky101 – HAHA! As soon as I read your review, I laughed my a off! Here's your update! MORE CLIFFIES FOR YOU! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. HAHA. Ha.**


	8. CHAPTER 7

RUN RABBIT RUN

RUN RABBIT RUN

_Disclaimer__: Nope, not me. Nick – you rock._

**You monkeys (don't worry, that's a compliment) who gave reviews – you make me laugh my BUTT off. Thanks!**

_**He'll dance to your beat,**_

_**And steal your heart,**_

_**Then snarl with those teeth  
And tear you apart.**_

Chase was cleaning up his dorm that morning and as usual, Zoey was still asleep. He couldn't believe the things he found, bubble gum wrappers, apple cores (the occasional 'tighty-whitey') and… an open journal. Making sure she wasn't awake, Chase looked at Zoey. She was fast asleep, so Chase drew his eyes back to her diary.

'_15__th__ April 2005'_

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't believe what's happened in the last few days. They've been the worst days of my whole life. I never knew James was a complete and utter MONSTER, I mean he seemed so nice… In fact, I thought he was a bit like Chase.'_

He cringed.

'_That was until… all of this. I hate__ this, I hate life, I hate James and I hate all I thought was good. Apart from my friends; they don't know it, but they've helped me feel a lot better. Especially one friend, he's been through all of this with me and he's also the only one who knows about this. Chase is such a good friend, and to be honest, I think I might've lied when I told him I wasn't in love with him. I sometimes wonder what I did to deserve any of this, after all, I've never done any crime, and I've never badly hurt someone. I hope…'_

Chase couldn't read anymore. He saw Zoey waking up, her eyes weren't open but she was moving around. He quickly put the book where he found it and sat on the couch trying to look innocent.

"Chase?" Zoey yawned.

"Morning, Zo," he smiled "have a good sleep?"

"Awesome." she smiled back.

"Listen, I'm going to Logan & Michael's dorm. You wanna come with?!"

"Sure, let me get dressed. I'll be five minutes."

That five minutes turned into a half hour very quickly.

"Nope, nope, eugh! Nope, no, no…"

'How many clothes do girls HAVE?!' Chase thought.

"Zooooeeeeyyyyyyyyy! You gotta hurry up!" he whined.

"One sec - ahh! Here we go!" she triumphed.

"YES!"

"Now for the pants"

"NO!" he moaned.

After another half hour, they were finally on their way to Michael and Logan's dorm.

"So… Zoey, do you think we should tell our friends about… you know who?" he lowered his voice, making sure no-one heard them.

"No, we can't!"

"You can trust them!"

"NO! WE CAN'T TELL ANYONE!" she screamed.

"Hey, people are staring. Come on, Zo, we gotta tell 'em sometime. They're gonna find out."

"…Fine." she hesitated.

"Good, they can help. I know it."

After explaining everything, their friends were speechless. Finally, Logan spoke up.

"I AM GONNA KILL THAT JERK. MICHAEL?!"

"YES?!"

"KICK ALL OF HIS STUFF OUT"

"_ME?! _WHY_ ME?!"_

"Because I'm RICH. That's why!"

"So?"

"So I can give people orders."

After a few minutes of this, they ended up sick of it.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! KNIVES ARE NOT BETTER THAN SOCKS!"

"**GUYS**!?" Lola shouted.

"What?!" they said in unison.

"Have an apple core, Michael. Oh, and a banana peel for you, Logan." she stuffed the 'gifts' in their mouths. "Now, we all know we need to help Zoey."

"There's nothing we can do." Zoey cried.

"There is." they all looked at Chase.

"What?" they all puzzled.

"Michael, Logan, come with me," Chase spoke "Quinn, make a lock that can only be opened with one of our fingerprints. Lola, write a script that'll make James feel guilty."

"I'm on it!" they cheered.

"Can _I_ be part of this?" came a small voice.

"Yeah, stand at the door and say things that'll make him feel bad. We'll say 'There aren't any voices' and he'll crack!"

"Ok…" Zoey didn't follow, but she agreed anyway.

James walked into the room looking rather proud of himself. "Hey, guys." then he saw Chase and his smile faded. "Chase." he spoke.

"Oh, hi, James." Michael said, trying not to beat him up. He locked the door, but made sure no-one saw or heard it.

Logan spoke next "So, have you seen the cut on Zoey's arm?"

"No, not really." he whispered, already starting to feel a bit guilty.

"You're her boyfriend… she didn't tell you?" Chase finished sharply.

"Uhh, no- wait."

"Wait, what?"

Michael sprinted out of the dorm, towards the girl's dorm, he burst the door open - his legs were weak and painful. "Chase… Logan… they're in… the" before he got to finish, Michael fainted, entering a world of darkness.

**Longest. Chapter. Ever. AND STILL A CLIFFIE! HA! YOU MUST HATE ME NOW! But the good thing is, there are only a few chapters left. Any ideas on where this is going? Find out…**


	9. CHAPTER 8

RUN RABBIT RUN

RUN RABBIT RUN

_Disclaimer__: Nope, not me. Nick – you rock._

_**And tear you apart…**_

"Michael? MICHAEL?!" Lola shook her boyfriend, crying, hoping he'd wake up.

"Lola, calm down, maybe I can get him to wake up." Quinn bent over and pressed her finger into Michael's forehead. Michael snapped opened his eyes, he looked confused to where he was as he got up.

"Where am-? CHASE AND LOGAN!"

"What about them?!" Zoey panicked.

"They're in the infirmary!" he shot.

"WHAT?!" they screamed. Before anything else could be said, they were practically at the infirmary.

"They're over there." whispered the nurse. Two boys, who were covered in bruises, lay there. They seemed awake, but they were silent and not moving. The girls rushed to their side, hoping this would all be some kind of sick joke. Chase smiled when he saw Zoey by his side. He had an oxygen pump and what looked like a dent in his forehead. Logan also had the same, but he had a few more bruises. He gathered up the strength to speak.

"Hey, doll." he whispered

"What the hell were you thinking? How did this happen? Are you alright?" she cried

"I'm fine," he laughed "Don't worry. We'll be outta here in a day."

"Chase…" he heard her cry before falling into a deep sleep.

'"_Just tell Zoey you love her…" there were replays of her every second. Then she walked into his dorm… with James' arm around her. Before he could say stop himself, he blurted out: "I love you, Zoey." she disappeared. There was nothing for a moment; he felt he'd just ruined everything._

"_Chase… sci-science lab." he was at the scene of when Zoey ran from James. She saw him there, and rushed up to him. "Chase, I love you too… Chase…"'_

"Chase…" it all came rushing back. It was only a dream. Then he opened his eyes, he saw Zoey there. "Thank god you're ok!" she hugged him. The bruises ached, but he didn't care. None of them expected what would happen next…

**MORE CLIFFIESSSSSSSSS!! VERY short chapter, but the last one was long, so ****don't whine. HUSH. ZIP. SCHTUM.**


	10. CHAPTER 9

RUN RABBIT RUN

RUN RABBIT RUN

**Thanks to you guys who faved and reviewed! You guys ROCK.**

_Disclaimer__: Zoey 101… blah blah blahdy blah… not me… Nickelodeon… blah blah… blah._

_**Run rabbit, run**_

_**As far, as far as you can.**_

"He… escaped…" Lola shook as she put the phone. They all turned their attention to her "Dean Rivers said he transferred out of here a half hour ago…"

"What?!" Zoey broke out

"How?! We were here 20 minutes ago!" Chase yelled, even though his whole body ached.

"I don't know. But now our only option is…" Lola trailed off.

"We tell Dean Rivers." Michael finished.

"Fine." Zoey said.

When Chase and Zoey got back to his dorm, she grew silent.

"You ok?" there was no reply. Zoey just stared into space. "Zo?" still nothing. "Zoey, are you ok?" he repeated. After a long silence, she finally spoke.

"How could you plan something like that?"

"What?" he looked puzzled.

"You got yourself hurt. Why?" she had an 'I-demand-an-answer' look in her eye.

"I'm fine." he answered.

"No, you're not! You have a dent in your head, you can't be fine." there was another silence, and frankly, they were both getting sick of them.

"You really wanna know?"

"Yes."

"Sure?"

"YES!" Zoey screamed, getting angrier.

"Absolutely, 100 sure?" he was about to tell her once more.

"Chase! Just tell-"

"COME ON! I GOT YES TO A MEETING WITH DEAN RIVERS!" Logan yelled into their room. They awkwardly looked at each other then headed to Dean Rivers' office.

"Boys, girls, come in. Now what's this meeting about?" he started upbeat, but by the end of the talk, he was feeling betrayed by one of his students.

"We've even got a wound to prove it." Quinn said, pointing to Zoey's arm. She lifted up her sleeve and revealed the healing cut on her arm.

"That's it. I'm calling security." the dean spoke, reaching for the phone.

After hours of trying to find James, the whole story ended up in the news. They were sure he was in hiding, quivering in front of his television. they were all scared, annoyed and angry for Zoey. The whole school was searching for James. Just then, Miss Burvich came rushing out of the building with a boy in her hand…

**HAHAHAHA. More cliffies, but you probably know who it is. These last few chapters haven't been brilliant, but I'm building it all up for the last one, which is unfortunately the next one. But, there's a poll on my page – Should there be a sequel to 'Run Rabbit Run'?**


	11. CHAPTER 10

RUN RABBIT RUN

RUN RABBIT RUN

**Thanks to you guys who faved and reviewed! You guys ROCK.**

_Disclaimer__: Zoey 101… blah blah blahdy blah… not me… Nickelodeon… blah blah… blah._

_**Don't look back…**_

"I'VE FOUND HIM!" she screamed "THIS JAMES BOY, HE'S HERE!" all the cameras there turned to Miss Burvich. They all rushed towards her and the struggling boy, who was being held tightly by the wrist. The cameras started flashing, but none of them cared. Zoey stood there, mouth open.

"James Garret, guilty of abuse, has been found outside the cafeteria!" Jeremiah shouted into his mic, rushing towards the crowd of photographers, camera men and news presenters.

Police rushed into the scene, now they were sixteen, they were old enough to be arrested. They handcuffed his bruised arms, probably from the fight they had earlier. She ran away in tears, finally letting all her feelings out.

For a while no-one could find her. Then Chase had a thought. He ran passed everything that meant something to him at PCA. His dorm, the fountain where he sat when he was depressed,

The science lab he and Michael messed up once,

The gym where he hit Logan in the head with a dodge ball,

The library where he and Quinn did homework together

And the drama department where he and Lola would do impressions of each other.

Finally, just when he thought he'd stop breathing, he ran to the flagpole where he and Zoey had met. Not to his surprise, she was sitting underneath it.

"Zoey." he whispered as he sat with her.

"Hey, Chase" she tried to cover up her tears.

"Why are you here?" he asked

"I don't know… this place… makes me feel better. It's-"

"Where we met," he brushed a tear from her cheek. "So much has happened since then."

"A lot of changes…" she whispered.

"Do you ever wish you could stop the world?" he asked, gazing into the setting sun.

"What?"

"You know, stop the world, just for one moment of peace and calm? Stop all those really annoying questions?"

"I guess… why?"

"Because, right now, it feels like that. Like the world has stopped." he whispered.

"You know, there's one annoying question you still haven't answered, Chase." she whispered back.

"Which is…?" he said, hoping he wouldn't have to tell her.

"Why did you do all this?" she asked, turning towards him.

"You sure you still wanna know?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Really, REALLY sure?"

"YE-" she was cut off by her lips meeting his, bells going off in her head. She raised her hand to his neck.

"Zoey, they got-" Lola looked surprised as the two broke apart and stared at her. "Well, FINALLY!" she screamed as she ran off; they suspected it was to spread the news.

"That's why. I'm still in love with you, Zoey." he brought his face to hers.

"I'm in love with you, too. I think I always have been." she whispered.

"Can I escort you to your dorm, madam?" Chase stood up and tried to do a British accent. Zoey couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, British boy. Let's go." she giggled.

The point was, after all of this drama, their love had only become stronger.

'It's weird. Love really _does_ make the world stand still.' Zoey thought that night before drifting into one of the best slumbers she had since two weeks before that very night…

**And CUT! And that's a wrap, everyone! Went quickly, huh? Well… sequel or no sequel? That's the question here!**** Oh, and watch out for the epilogue. Coming SOON. Bye for now, though ******


	12. EPILOGUE

RUN RABBIT RUN

RUN RABBIT RUN

_Disclaimer__: You know what that means._

_**Don't look back,**_

_**Don't look back…**_

'_Zoey looked across at the surroundings. She wasn't familiar as to where she was, but she knew something had gone terribly wrong. Then every thing around her started to form shapes of a person she just couldn't make out…_

"_Zoey… Zoey…" it was a male's voice._

"_Help… HELP ME!" she screamed as it all faded to black…'_

Chase looked at Zoey; she was sweating and shaking uncontrollably. They were 22 now, but every so often, they'd be haunted by the past. He gently reached over and felt her forehead, her temperature was quite high. Her eyelids broke apart.

"Chase – wha-what just happened?"

"I guess your afternoon nap turned into a nightmare…"

"God… it's weird. That keeps happening all the time. Maybe I should give up sleep."

"Ah, man. Now Dr Cuddles and I'll get lonely." he pointed to the giraffe/psychiatrist on the sofa, which was looking rather blank (as usual).

"Shut up!" she threw Dr Cuddles at Chase's head. For Chase, it was a bad thing Zoey was good at basketball during the PCA years, as this meant she had incredible aim.

"OW! What did the fro do to you?" he laughed.

So they all lived their happy endings, the way they wanted. Well, that's what they thought…


End file.
